


South of the Border

by Mila_anna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_anna/pseuds/Mila_anna
Summary: Au! Hermione's parents got divorced and she moves out of the country and goes to Castelobruxo. She doesn't make friends with Ron and the Weasleys.Based on the new song from Ed Sheeran, South of The Border.





	South of the Border

She appeared in the pub and was a true sight. The first thing he saw was brown eyes, as liquid and clear as caramel. She must have been in her early twenties and had a not ordinary beauty, she should be foreign. That alone would explain why he had never noticed her at Hogwarts. Her hair was bulging with well-shaped waves, her skin was golden as if the sun had kissed her. The white dress moved gracefully as she walked over to him. To him? Fred noticed that the girl was getting closer and closer, and now she was staring at him.

"I noticed you kept looking at me," she said sitting down beside him from the bar "and now I'm curious to know your name" she bit her lip, a movement that made him stop breathing for a second.

"Frederick, but my friends call me Fred," he tried to sound self-assured. "You can not blame me to look at such a beauty"

"Well, since I'm all that vision," she reached out to him, "I would not mind dancing a little bit." He put his hand over her hand and followed her onto the dance floor. Internally he thanked McGonagall for his dance classes in the sixth year. She moved very well, his hands met her hips and his eyes drank hers.

From a distance, George watched his brother with his mouth open. "Lee, did you saw what I saw?"

"Fred really was called to dance for a goddess? Or am I seeing things? " Fred Weasley loved to flirt, but he never saw his friend approached like that for such a beautiful girl. And he looked hypnotized.

And they kept dancing for several songs in a row.

* * *

Harry and Ginny came to the bar and sat down next to George and Lee. "Where's Fred ?" Ginny asked her brother "

"Look at the dance floor." George nodded.

Ginny looked and was puzzled "Harry, Harry, look!" She pointed out "Fred is dancing with Hermione!"

George turned his face quickly to his sister, Lee repeated the movement "Where did you know her?"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, looked at them, and looked at each other again, and laughed. They laughed a lot.  
"Care to explain?" Lee demanded.

Ginny took a deep breath, and after two giggles, explained "Hermione frequented Hogwarts with Harry in Gryffindor until the second year, I think. After she went to Castelobruxo and stayed there until the sixth year, she returned to Hogwarts in their last year. It's the girl you two stole the books and hid in the common room "

"THE BOOKWORM?” Lee and George almost screamed together. George coughed a little. "This is a new development that I did not expect. I actually stole her books with Lee just because we thought Fred had a crush on her "  
"Well ..." Harry began. "Looks like that has not changed much. But we have a small problem." He seemed a little nervous. At that moment, Ron appeared right next to George "Hello everyone" he sounded a little excited. "Harry should have been talking about my blind date, right?"

"Actually I was ..." Harry swallowed hard and looked at Lee and George. Everyone was staring at each other in a weird way until Lee practically shouted: "SHE'S RON'S DATE!" Everyone stared at Lee.

"Well? Who is my date? Has she arrived? "Ron began to look around the place.

Ginny took another deep breath. "Ron, you better drink, your date will not turn out as expected," she said at once as she looked down at the dance floor. Hermione and Fred, where were Hermione and Fred? She looked alarmed at George, who was taking a good swig in his firewisky. "George, can you come with me for a sec ?" Ron looked at the two of them, he was not understanding anything of what was happening.

George and his sister got up and went to the corner "Where's Fred?" Ginny demanded. George's eyes widened and he looked down at the dance floor. The brother and the pretty girl were gone god knows where, and now he would have to explain to the younger brother that Fred had stolen his date. "I don’t know" he went to check his phone, at the same time Ginny's cell vibrated. She read aloud " Ginny, forgive me! I just a guy, I went with him to my apartment, if you understand me ;) I'm sorry! Kisses Mione" George was stunned, in less than an hour Fred not only got a nice bird but also went to her apartment. If he had stayed home with Ange, he would not have seen the confusion begin to happen. Fred and Ron were not doing well a few months ago, things were going to get worse now.

* * *

As soon as Hermione closed the door ar her apartment, Fred hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. Hermione had never felt so alive. They were squeezes on thighs, wet kisses, hands under clothes, clothes thrown to the floor quickly. When Hermione noticed, she was already riding him on her couch. And god, how good that was, she was practically coming when he squeezed her butt. The only sounds were moans and the sound of the two moving against each other until she came with a thunderous cry, and he came listening to her last groan. They laughed a little, Hermione stood up, with hot liquid running down her thighs, and pulled him into the bedroom. _And the night isn’t over._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Well, I don't Know if I will continue it, but it's a possibilitie. Well, I hope you liked!


End file.
